Operation Sumeragi Rescue
by Ominae
Summary: Setsuna heads off to Japan to pick up Sumeragi, living under the care of her friend Billy Katagiri after the aftermath of Operation Fallen Angel. The Kurdish Meister brings along some reinforcements to help. SPOILER: A bit AU of Episode 3, Season 2.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Operation Sumeragi Rescue

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 and 00F are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Setsuna heads off to Japan to pick up Sumeragi, living under the care of her friend Billy Katagiri after the aftermath of Operation Fallen Angel. The Kurdish Meister brings along some reinforcements to help. SPOILER: A bit AU of Episode 3, Season 2.

* * *

Outskirts of Apartment Building, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Two people had approached the entrance of an apartment building somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo. One was blonde and had jeans and a bomber jacket. The other was black-haired and had a red scarf, white shirt, dark blue jacket and black pants.

"Are you sure that your next target's in this place?" The blonde man observed the entrance, seeing no guards around. "Oh this should be easy..." said the blonde sarcastically.

"I'm positive." answered the black-haired man. "Which is why we need to move fast."

"Gotcha."

"You're crucial to the plan that I had for this operation, Fon Spaak." The black-haired man was the first to enter. "Don't let me down."

"Of course not." grinned Fon._ Setsuna F. Seiei. _

* * *

Outside Room 330, Apartment Building, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Fon and Setsuna were outside the door to Room 330. The former cracked his knuckles while the latter had a grenade-like device on his hand, hidden on the left pocket of his pants.

"You know the plan?"

"Yeah, yeah." Fon sighed. "I'll go and take down whoever's inside while you go in and get the target after you toss in the flashbang."

"Ready?

Fon nodded. "I wonder why you're doing this. I mean, we're not in a military installation."

"The fans submitted letters at Bandai for this to happen. As a Gundam Meister, I must answer this call."

_Whatever._

Setsuna knocked on the door hard twice. The two waited while they heard voices inside.

"Billy, wait..."

"Don't worry about me Kujo. Just leave this one to Billy Katagiri."

Billy opened the door, seeing the two Gundam Meisters outside his door.

"Yes? Can I help you two today?" said the ex-MSWAD scientist with a pleasant smile on his face.

Setsuna threw the flashbang inside the apartment, the door being wide enough for him to do so after he surreptitiously removed its pin without him knowing.

"Okay!" Setsuna shouted to Fon; the two Meisters had shielded their eyes with their arms.

"What's going on?" Billy asked, feeling confused before the flashbang exploded after it landed near his feet.

"GWAHH!"

Billy was blinded by the flash when it exploded.

"Now!" yelled Setsuna, who rushed in the apartment.

"Leave it to me!" Fon came in next and elbowed Billy on his gut before he grabbed his left arm. Fon threw him over his left shoulder, knocking him out cold.

"First phase, complete." Setsuna opened the door of the guest room, seeing Sumeragi lying down on her bed while being draped with nothing but a white blanket that covered her naked body.

* * *

Guest Room, Room 330, Apartment Building, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Setsuna!"

Sumeragi shrieked, covering her chest with her blanket as Setsuna approached her while being wary of the alcoholic bottles that littered her room.

"What are you doing here?" Sumeragi shouted, demanding to know why he was here.

"Part of the operation." Setsuna scopped Sumeragi by his arms, not caring if his fingers were touching her body.

"Setsuna!" shouted Sumeragi as Setsuna ran out of the guest room.

* * *

Entrance, Room 330, Apartment Building, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"You're done?"

Fon was standing next to the unconscious body of Billy, lying on the tiled floor flat first.

"Billy!" Sumeragi was horrified to see her college friend knocked out.

"Second phase, complete." Setsuna said, not being concerned about Billy's welfare.

"What?" Sumeragi asked Setsuna. _How can he say that this is an "operation" to get me with a straight face?_

"Let's move!" Fon yelled to Setsuna. "Got a car waiting for us near the fire escape."

"A car?" Sumeragi glared at Setsuna. "What's going on here?"

"Bandai got a lot of mail sent in the fans." Fon told Sumeragi.

"They what?" Sumeragi was in shock. "How can the management do this?"

Suddenly, someone had shouted from outside the hallway for the assistance of guards nearby.

"We can't stay here anymore." Setsuna warned Fon. "Let's go or we'll disappoint the fans."

The two Meisters moved out of the apartment, having the door closed before they evacuated with Sumeragi in tow.

* * *

Outside Fire Escape, Apartment Building, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Hey you!"

Four guards had been running in an alley towards Setsuna and Fon, the former having placed Sumeragi at the backseat of a 4-door sedan.

"Hmph."

Setsuna had countered the punch of the first guard, kicking him on his stomach before jumping up and executing a spin kick. Fon did a palm thrust on the second guard's chest, making him drop his nightstick. Fon picked it up with haste and used it to smack the guard on his face twice.

"Take this!" The third guard was near Setsuna, about to grab him when the Kurdish man blocked the man's right arm and punched him on his face. He then followed it with another punch and another before he slammed his head on the sedan's trunk.

Fon was on the defensive, avoiding every attack from the last guard's nightstick.

"Well, lookee here." Fon picked up a small garbage bag and flinged it on the guard, who shoved it out of his way. By then, Fon was within reach when he executed a vicious uppercut before he followed it with a sharp roundhouse kick.

"Fon!"

Setsuna entered the sedan on its driver's side. Fon entered the sedan's front passenger seat after Setsuna started the engine.

The sedan was moving backward; Setsuna had shifted the gears to Reverse before he shifted again to Drive.

Setsuna then stepped hard on the gas pedal, enabling them to leave the area before the police would be alerted to what happened at the apartment.

* * *

Sumeragi's Quarters, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in Lagrange 1, Space

* * *

A few days after Sumeragi arrived in her quarters at Ptolemaios 2, the story of Setsuna finding her without any clothes had spread among the ranks of Celestial Being. There were rumors that Sumeragi had been seeing Setsuna, which was neither confirmed nor denied by Setsuna and Sumeragi, after her _saviors _had taken care of the guards chasing them. Others said that Setsuna was saving his lover from another man.

_God! Just the details Setsuna told the others about me being "rescued" with nothing but a blanket to cover myself is embarrassing. _

Sumeragi had refused to leave her room after entering the Ptolemaios 2, feeling embarrassed.

"I'd rather stay here and feel embarrassed about what happened in Japan when Setsuna was there." Her cheeks, however, were in a shade of red. _Although Setsuna sure has changed; even his looks and his arms._

_Hold it! Hold it! _Sumeragi shook her head to shake Setsuna's image from her mind when she received an alert notice on her portable terminal, indicating intelligence on a Human Reform League-ran prison complex.

_What did the others called it? _Sumeragi tried to remember the so-called operation name that Setsuna and Fon had done to _extract _her from Japan. _Operation Rescue...Sumeragi?_

The auburn-haired woman was dumbfounded at the name of the operation name created by Setsuna himself. On the other hand, it gave her an idea on an upcoming operation with plans suggested to her after being passed to Ian and Lasse by Wang Liu Mei.

"The operation's name will be..." She got up from her bed and was about to leave her quarters. "Operation Rescue Allelujah."

THE END

PS - Got the inspiration to write this story based on some manga pages (At least that what I've heard) when Setsuna barges in on Billy's Japanese apartment and takes Sumeragi with him in his arms, despite being draped with nothing but a white blanket. Now that's some food for thought. XP

I hope this latest Setsuna/Sumeragi pairing is to your liking or at least okay.

Now time for me to do a decent Setsuna/Christina at least.


End file.
